Project Alpha Red
by kal shukur
Summary: in the year 2200, all hell breaks loose when a group of government officials mess with a kids genes, he escaped, now hes back for revenge, im sorry not to keep up with my other story but i needed to put this one out too


**Project Alpha Red**

**A New Beginning**

**Chapter One**

**Recollection**

I sat there staring at the small object in my hand; the red button on top was very tempting to push. Almost too tempting, but I had no worries of dieing, hell by the looks of it I was gonna die any way, why not take these bastards with me? Because, I didn't want her to die, I turn my head to stare into the girls eyes, she was crying but she was still beautiful. I remember the short time of fun we had together, her and me, we were happy then. I look back at the man with the gun to her head. He was a fit man in all aspects, but he lacked willingness to die, I didn't.

"Drop it Ori, or I kill her. And we both know you wouldn't like that." The man had no idea he was going to die one way or another, too bad.

I look back at my past, and prepare for the future.

Chapter Two

Youth

I stared at the two men with out a worry in the world. They didn't look like they wanted trouble, but they had been following us for some time now. I glanced to my companion, a girl, a beautiful girl at that. Sally had always captured all the boys' attention, we were still in second grade, but in 2179 every one knows every thing about every one.

She glanced at me giggling, I always enjoyed her company, and she was just so fun to talk with.

"So, I heard that you were taken to the administrator's office today." She gave me a sideways glance, and let out a small giggle.

I turned to her, news did travel fast. "Well it really wasn't any thing, just a friendly chat."

It wasn't the truth, but he didn't want to worry her. He did remember perfectly that the little chat was a bit more then he said it was, he remembered in great detail actually. He had been finishing his reading assignment in class, finishing before every one else of course. When the intercom sounded requesting me to the office, I had just finished my reading. The others in the class made oohs and aahs, as I walked by.

I remember my retort. "Grow up lame wads." I wasn't in the best of moods.

They fell silent, instantly. They new what I could do to them, they were always mad at me. Once when I was younger one tried to take my lunch, he and two others were taken to the doctor immediately after.

I walked from the class door, with my teacher staring after. We never got along; I was always her least favorite. I don't know why she didn't like me, maybe because I was smarter, and even proved it in front of class, I don't get along with a lot of people, except Sally, she's always nice to me. I've known her since before school.

I remember the faked smile on the admins face as I walked in. He wasn't too clever either, he only weighed a ton. I also noticed another man in the room, he looked to be forty or so, he had a small mustache, but looked as if he could rip me in two.

"Mr. Netra, you are late." The admin was also an ass, he always expected perfection.

"Sorry sir, I was delayed in class." I was late by forty three seconds, jerk.

"Yes, well don't let it happen again. I do have some good news I suppose. Mr. Vorkloon here is from Maple Elementary of gifted students, he is curious to see if you would like to apply."

It took me 2.5 seconds to decide. In those seconds, I had studied the man; he was not the school type. His shows weren't polished for one; all admins always try to impress each other. His tie wasn't on correctly, a loose edge here or there counted. The top of his head was balding, but he didn't try a comb over like all the others. His teeth were slightly yellowed. He sat straight and rigid, like he was expecting any thing. Maybe military, no way I'm joining some academy.

"I regret to say but I am quiet comfortable here thank you Mr. Vorkloon, but I must turn down your offer." I stated staring him straight in the face.

The admin looked the least bit surprised and a little bit disappointed if I dare say. Mr. Vorkloon chuckled softly, I didn't like that chuckle, and I would learn to hate it. He nodded to the admin and stood.

"Well young Mr. Netra, if you ever change your name, call me." He handed his card to me, I regretfully took it, must be polite. I pocketed it with out even glancing; I don't have to be too polite.

"I will, if I have a change of mind." As if I will even think of it after this.

His eyes glinted maliciously; he shook my hand then turned and left. I glanced back at the admin.

"Well, back to class with you." He retorted.

I stepped back into the hallway as the bell rang. I wander if he really wanted me to join his academy, oh well. I came out of my memory as we turned the corner to our street; I gave a sly smile to sally.

"You could come over for a while, we could play ball in the back yard." I said mockingly, she hadn't come over for a while, ever since she last came over and our new dog had jumped on her and licked every part of her face.

She gave me a quizzical face. "No, that's fine. I think I have lots of home work any way."

I let out a little chuckle. "Ok but don't be a stranger."

As she waved bye and turned down her street, I saw them again, the two men.


End file.
